Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer by The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi'' is a mash-up featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. The girls sing it as part of the second annual Boys Vs. Girl's mash-up competition. Lyrics Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel (New Direction Girls): Oh Tommy used to work on the docks (Ah x10) Union’s been on strike (Ah x10) He’s down on his luck (Ah x10) It’s tough Oh so tough. Tina: Oh we gotta Tina and Brittany with New Direction Girls: Hold on Tina and Brittany (New Direction Girls): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We're halfway there Santana (with New Direction Girls): ''' (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana (with New Direction Girls): (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Mercedes (New Directions Girls): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh) I can’t compete (Aha aha ha) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh we gotta) Mercedes and Santana (New Direction Girls): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes and Santana with New Direction Girls: Give it a shot Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We're halfway there Santana (with New Direction Girls): (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana (with New Direction Girls): (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes and Tina: Hold on, ready or not ('''New Direction Girls: Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (New Direction Girls): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Oooh, livin' on a prayer!) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: make it I swear ) (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (Santana with New Direction Girls: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (New Direction Girls): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (New Direction Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Ohhhh) We're halfway there '''Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) '''Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana with New Direction Girls: Ohhh!) We're livin' on a prayer Rachel with New Direction Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes, Rachel, with New Direction Girls: You got to start me up Trivia *This is the second year in a row in which a Bon Jovi song was used during the Mash-up competition. The boys used It's My Life in the It's My Life/Confessions Part II in their mashup the previous year. *Quinn is the only girl who doesn't receive a solo line. *Heather dropped the microphone on Lea when she held it up to her face to sing during filming. Errors *During the number, when the girls lean over with their microphones, Dianna trips over her stand. Gallery 001paq5b.png Glee 118.jpg glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg livin in a prayer.png never been kisses-9.jpg S2E6_Start_me_Up_Livin_on_a_Prayer.jpg Santana-startmeup.png Start Me Up - Livin on a Prayer.jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09 (1).jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09767677.jpg tumblr_lbnnjdtqWp1qac3bzo1_500.png StartMeUpBritt.png StartMeUpMer.png StartMeUpQuitt.png StartMeUpSantina.png StartMeUp1.gif StartMeUp2.gif StartMeUp3.gif StartMeUp4.gif Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif StartMeUp5.gif StartMeUp6.gif StartMeUp7.gif StartMeUp8.gif StartMeUp9.gif Startmeup.gif Mashup brittany.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce